Amor Celestial y la Gloria
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Un minific, cristiano, no tiene nada que ver con el amor de pareja, sino al amor de Dios, porque se trata de amor a Dios, no al hombre y la mujer. Es Un Minific, Que Asemeja A Las Personas Que Dedican Su Vida A Dios. Hoy En Perú Se Recuerda Semana Santa, Nacimiento, Vida, Muerte Y Resurrección De Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios


**9 **

**Un minific, cristiano, no tiene nada que ver con el amor de pareja, sino al amor de Dios, porque se trata de amor a Dios, no al hombre y la mujer. **

**Es Un Minific, Que Asemeja A Las Personas Que Dedican Su Vida A Dios. **

**Hoy En Perú Se Recuerda Semana Santa, Nacimiento, Vida, Muerte Y Resurrección De Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios…**

**Pero para mi Cristo esta vivo, porque el resucito... **

**Esta Historia Es Dedicada Por Semana Santa... **

No se resientan, es una historia diferente... espero que todos crean en Dios y no haya ateos, jejeje.

La vida de una monja y un cristiano.

Un destino diferente, Candy y Terry encuentran la felicidad a su manera.

Lean toda la historia, antes de comentar… Dios siempre da nuevos caminos para llegar a la felicidad. Hoy es día de Dios... escribí con amor a Dios...

Es la historia de un cristiano y de una monja. Destino diferente.

**Amor Celestial y la Gloria. **

**los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. Me base al amor a Dios. **

**Vida de un cristiano. **

**Terry Grandchester **

Tres años habían pasado después la separación de Terry y Candy, Terrence Granndchester sin duda había tenido una vida muy difícil desde que perdió el amor de Candy White Andrey y se encontraba solo por porque Susana Marlow, su prometida había muerto de una enfermedad llamada Leucemia, durante todo este tiempo él se había dedicado a tener una vida cristiana, ya no era ateo, empezó a amar a Dios, hasta inclusive quería ser sacerdote, su padre el duque Granchester estaba feliz por el cambio de actitud que Terry mostraba todos los días, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión porque quería tenga una esposa y un hijo, para que sea el heredero de la fortuna, pero aun así sus padres Richard y Eleonor respetaron la decisión de su hijo en tener una vida cristiana.

Terry Grandchester a los 21 años decidió entrar a un monasterio, continuo sus estudios y se ordenó como sacerdote, se convirtió en un sacerdote especial, ayudaba a la gente y tenía un buen corazón, el siempre oraba en lo más profundo de su corazón porque quería seguir el camino de Dios y que le encomendé una misión, estaba feliz con su vida cristiana.

Terry llego hacer el mejor sacerdote de la iglesia católica por mucho tiempo, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con la adoración a los santos, ni adoración a la virgen María, él amaba y respetaba a la madre de Jesús, pero como la madre de cristo, también creía en los santos, pero no estaba de acuerdo que tenía que rezarle a los santos, como intermedio de ellos para llegar a Dios, porque él era uno de los pocos sacerdotes que leía la biblia, e interpretaba de manera distinta a los demás sacerdotes, él quería hacer lo que la biblia enseñaba, muchos católicos le comprendía el deseo de Terry, pero otros le acusaban de brujo, entonces él tenía que tomar una decisión renunciar a los votos de la iglesia católica o seguir en ese camino. Entonces Terry como no estaba de acuerdo con la doctrina de la iglesia católica, llego a revelarse contra los católicos y siguió otro camino para tener una vida cristiana basada a lo que decía la biblia, muchos católicos le siguieron el camino, hasta inclusive sus padres lo apoyaron porque Terry no era el hombre de malas costumbres de antes, sino era un hombre cristiano…

Entonces un día el llego a conocer todas las iglesias que había en ese tiempo que afirmaban ser verdadera, pero él no sabía cuál de ellas era verdadera, ni a que iglesia unirse.

Un día Terry, al leer la biblia, leyó en Santiago 1,5 "Y si alguno de nosotros tiene falta de sabiduría, pídala a Dios que te sabiduría", entonces Terry hizo una oración a Dios y le dijo_

—Nuestro amoroso Padre Celestial, dime a que iglesia debo unirme, fui sacerdote, pero ellos no hacen caso lo que dice la biblia, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, porque te amo Dios todo poderoso, ayúdame a saber a qué iglesia debo unirme.

Terrence después de haber pedido a Dios, sintió ver a Jesucristo su hijo, quien le había respondido _ hijo Terry, no quiero que te unas a ninguna de las iglesias, quiero que construyas tu propia iglesia y le pondrás mi nombre…

Terry se sintió contento con las palabras de Jesucristo, enseño a las personas para restaurar una iglesia, mucha gente se burló de Terry y otros le siguieron, restauro su iglesia y la puso como nombre la iglesia de Jesucristo...

Y a la gente que no creía en Terry, él le dijo_ Iré y haré lo que el Señor ha mandado, porque sé que él nunca da mandamientos a los hijos de los hombres sin prepararles una vía para que cumplan lo que les ha mandado.

Terry se había convertido en el mejor misionero, de su religión, toda su familia le siguió y llega hacer una persona diferente, se alejó de los malos hábitos que tuvo antes y es muy feliz con su nueva vida.

Todos los niños y toda la gente que seguían a Terry, se sintieron muy felices con esa nueva fe cristiana, sin duda él era la mejor persona para hablar de Dios, sus padres estaban felices por la vida que él había elegido, pues ya no amaba a Candy, llegó hacer su vida con una chica de su misma fe cristiana, ahora solo amaba a su fe cristiana, a Dios, dedico su vida sirviendo a Dios.

Terry enseña a como cantar a los niños al padre celestial.

_**Yo se que vive mi señor**_

_**Consuelo es poder saber**_

_**Yo se que vive, aunque muerto fue**_

_**Siempre su amor tendré**_

_**Yo se que vive para bendecir**_

_**Y ante Dios por mi pedir**_

_**Yo se que vive para sustentar**_

_**Y a mi alma alentar**_

_**Yo se que vive para sostener**_

_**Y con su mano proteger**_

_**Yo se que vive para alentar**_

_**Y mis angustias sosegar**_

_**Yo se que vive para ayudar**_

_**Y a mi alma consolar**_

_**Yo se que es mi amigo fiel**_

_**Me ama para siempre el.**_

_**Por el **_

_**la vida yo tendré,**_

_**Yo se que vive mi señor**_

_**Yo lo honrare**_

_**A cristo siempre alabare.**_

_**Gozoso, canto con fervor**_

_**Yo se que vive mi señor**_

_**Yo lo honraré**_

_**A cristo siempre alabare**_

_**Gozoso canto con fervor**_

_**Yo se que vive mi señor.**_

Terry llego hacer el mejor cristiano y ser feliz con su nueva vida.

…

…_**.**_

**Vida de una monja **

**Candy White Andrey. **

Candy sin duda aun amaba a Terrence Grandchester, pero ella comprendió que él se había comprometido con Susana Marlow, desde ahí empezó a mirar las cosas diferentes, ella siempre ha sido una mujer cristiana, un día ella oro a Dios y le pregunto_ dios padre todo poderoso... ¿Dime que puedo hacer para volver hacer feliz?… y sintió en su corazón que Dios le respondió_ hija, porque no tienes una nueva vida junto a mí, yo te guiare en mi camino para que seas feliz.

Candy por un tiempo trabajaba en el hospital y cuidaba a los niños en el hogar de Poni, pero siempre pensó en las palabras que Dios le había dicho que sería feliz teniendo una vida cristiana y que él le llevara al camino de la felicidad.

Candy sin que nadie se dé cuenta abandona el hogar de poni para ingresar como novicia en un convento de Inglaterra. Su máxima ilusión es ir a cuidar enfermos, entonces un sacerdote le ayudo a que Ella trabajara en un hospital llamado Hospital de Medicina Tropical de Amberes, era un hospital con enfermeras monjas, y a la vez practicar la penitencia y la oración.

Candy a los 19 años decidió entrar a un monasterio, continuo sus estudios como novicia y se ordenó como monja, se convirtió en una monja muy noble, ayudaba a la gente y tenía un buen corazón, ella siempre oraba en lo más profundo de su corazón porque quería seguir el camino de Dios y que le encomendé una misión, estaba feliz con su vida cristiana.

Candy no había comentado a nadie sobre su vocación religiosa, toda la familia Andrey, hasta inclusive la señorita Pony y Hermana María estaban preocupadas por la desaparición de Candy. Ella un día en la noche escribió dos cartas uno a Albert y la otra a la señorita Pony y Hermana María.

Carta de Candy para Albert.

Abril 29 de 1917

Querido Albert:

Puede ser que tú no me conozcas, pero Yo sé todo acerca de ti… Yo sé cuándo te sientas y cuando te levantas … Todos tus caminos me son conocidos … Conozco cuántos cabellos hay en tu cabeza … Pues fuiste hecho a mi imagen … eres como un padre para mí, sé que muchos me dirán que estoy loca, pero mi vocación es ser religiosa y seguir mi camino hacia Dios, quiero servir a él.

Sentí a Dios desde antes que fue concebido… lo escogí cuando planifique la oración … Dios no es un error, pues todos los días leo sus escritos … Fue hecho maravilloso sus ejemplos…siento que solo quiero servir a el

Yo me ofrecí ser religiosa, no porque sea mi única salida de olvidar al único hombre que ame en mi vida… Yo quiero ser religiosa por mí misma cuenta… Todo lo que recibí procede de Mi … Yo soy monjita por mí misma y supe todas tus necesidades … Mi plan para mi futuro está lleno de esperanza … Porque amo a Dios con amor eterno … Mis pensamientos ahora son hacia él, son incontables, como la arena del mar … Yo estoy en medio de Dios y me salvaré; me gozaré con alegría …

Nunca dejaré de hacer el bien … Si oyes mi palabra y la guardas, serás mi especial tesoro … Deseo plantarte con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma … Deseo mostrarte cosas grandes y maravillosas en mi … Si me buscas con todo el corazón, me conocerás que esta es mi vocación y respeta los deseos de mi Corazón

Dios es poderoso porque me consuela en todas tus tribulaciones … Yo estoy cerca de él cuándo hago buenas obras.

Dios me quito todas las lágrimas de mis ojos y todo el dolor que has sufrido en la tierra… Yo amo tanto a mi padre celestial y tener una vida eterna con el … Porque en Jesús me ha revelado mi amor por el … Él es mi representación exacta de mi ser … Él vino a demostrarte que soy elegida para seguir su camino… Y para decirte que no me acordaré más de mis pecados … Jesús murió para salvar de nuestros pecados … Su muerte fue la máxima expresión de mi amor por mi … Yo lo di todo por ganar su amor …

Si, alguna persona te pregunta por mí, no le digas nada de esto.

Con amor

Candy

Albert se quedó sorprendido con la decisión de Candy, como cristiana, entonces decidió unir a toda la familia para dar la noticia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, había gente que criticaba con la decisión de Candy, pero sus amigos le apoyaron, sin duda confiaba que ella podía ser una gran religiosa por su amor a Dios.

Carta de Candy a la señorita Poni y Hermana María.

Octubre 1 de 1917

Queridas Señorita Pony y Hermana María:

Esta es la primera carta que les escribo desde que dejé América hace un año. Sé que no es justo escribir tan poco, pero mis deberes aquí no me permiten hacerlo más seguido. Ustedes me enseñaron que el servicio a los que están en necesidad debe siempre ir primero, y aquí hay tanta gente que necesita de consuelo y ayuda que simplemente no puedo detenerme.

No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Estoy realmente muy bien, pero por favor quiero que respeten mi decisión de ser religiosa y amar a Dios para siempre

Señorita Pony y hermana María, yo Sentí a Dios desde antes que fueses concebido … lo escoja cuando planifique mi oración … Dios no es un error, pues todos los días leo sus escritos … Fue hecho maravilloso sus ejemplos…siento que solo quiero servir a el

Yo me ofrecí ser religiosa, no porque sea mi única salida de olvidar al único hombre que ame en mi vida… Yo quiero ser religiosa por mí misma cuenta… Toda buena dádiva que recibí procede de Mí… Yo soy monjita por mí misma y suplo todas tus necesidades … Mi plan para mi futuro está lleno de esperanza … Porque amo a Dios con amor eterno … Mis pensamientos ahora son hacia él, son incontables, como la arena del mar … Yo estoy en medio de Dios y me salvaré; me gozaré con él con alegría …

Nunca dejaré de hacer el bien… Si oyes mi palabra y la guardas, serás mi especial tesoro … Deseo plantarte con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma … Deseo mostrarte cosas grandes y maravillosas en mi … Si me buscas con todo el corazón, me conocerás que esta es mi vocación y respeta los deseos de mi Corazón

Dios es poderoso para hacer en mi mucho más de lo que tú te imaginas … Porque él es mi gran Consolador … el Padre que me consuela en todas mis tribulaciones … Yo estoy cerca de Dios cuándo hago buenas obras.

Dios me quito todas las lágrimas de mis ojos y todo el dolor que he sufrido en la tierra… Yo amo tanto a mi padre celestial y deseo tener una vida eterna con el … Porque Jesús me ha revelado su amor por mi … Él es mi representación exacta de mi ser … Él vino a demostrarme que soy elegida para seguir su camino… Y para decirte que no me acordaré más de mis pecados … Jesús murió para salvar de nuestros pecados … Su muerte fue la máxima expresión de mi amor por mi … Yo lo di todo por ganar su amor …

Con todo mi amor,

Candy.

La señorita Pony le comenta a la hermana María– Nuestra Candy está en el convento hermana María, Puedo sentirlo como solamente una madre podría hacerlo, estoy Seguro que ella podrá ser una Buena religiosa, al igual que tu hermana María.

La hermana se pone muy contenta y decide mandarle una carta a Candy.

Carta que le envía la hermana María a Candy.

Octubre 10 de 1917

Carta a mi hija Candy que se quiere ir de religiosa:

Ayer nos anunciabas que te ibas de religiosa. Hoy te escribo esta carta que expresa como voy digiriendo tu elección.

Me siento muy alegre con la opción que has hecho. En cierta manera no me sorprende tu decisión. Era algo que veía venir: tu entrega, tu deseo de ayudar a los otros, tu apostolado, tu amor por Dios y por su Iglesia, eran indicios de que algo se estaba fraguando en ti.

Como cristiana católica me enorgullece llegar a tener una hija religiosa. Pero si hubieras decidido tomar otra vocación o profesión también te habríamos apoyado. Hemos respetado las decisiones que maduramente has hecho y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Quiero que sepas que para algunos seas considerada una persona extraña, rara, que un poco nada contracorriente. Puede ser que tus amigas se burlen de ti, lo mismo que tus amigos y aquellos que te hayan pretendido. Eres una muchacha excelente y seguro que estabas en los sueños futuros de tus amigos varones.

Esa extrañeza se debe a que la vocación a la vida religiosa no está de moda. Hoy, el dar la vida, el entregarse desinteresadamente, el abrazar los votos de pobreza, castidad y obediencia, no está en el proyecto de muchos jóvenes. Lastimosamente nos gobierna un mundo hedonista, donde se busca lo fácil, los placeres intensos pero efímeros, el amor de ganas y se exalta lo que a todas luces es superficial.

No te niego que me causa cierto dolor el verte partir. Siempre has sido muy apegada a mí, como yo a ti. Yo, aunque no descartaba la decisión que tomaste, también me había hecho a la idea de que te ibas a casar con Terry, tenía esperanza de que él y tu volvieran para formar una familia con el hombre que siempre has amado y te hiciera feliz. Que me darías varios nietos y nietas que en el futuro alegrarían mi vejez. Sería una mentirosa si te dijera que eso no lo había pensado... yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que si eres religiosa hazlo porque realmente sea tu vocación, no lo hagas por olvidar un amor, que se fue, porque no es el único hombre que existe.

Quiero que sepas que te apoyaremos en todo. Incluso, si después de tu proceso de discernimiento, descubrieras que la vida religiosa no es para ti, déjalo, recuera que Dios te ha llenado una vida llena de esperanza.

Desde ahora, cuenta con mi oración diaria. La reforzaré por tu vocación y por la aventura maravillosa a la que te lanzas. Conozco muchas religiosas, alegres, entusiastas, mujeres de oración, enamoradas de Cristo, fecundas en el apostolado. No dudo en que llegues a ser una de ellas.

Te quiere,

La hermana María.

Candy se sintió alegre por leer carta y siguió su camino.

La elección de Candy, el Vicario se dirige a la elegida, y le pregunta si acepta el cargo, en caso afirmativo, responde: "acepto por amor a Dios", y promete ante Dios nunca ser tocada por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por Terry, a pesar que ella aun lo amaba y ese sentimiento tenía que ser eliminado con el tiempo.

Pero antes, cualquier cosa Candy ha sido elegida de cumplir lo que, cualquier monja hace, era profesora de un colegio religioso, hacia grandes convenios como curar a los enfermos, trabajar en costura hacia todo tipo de vestido y hacia grandes convenios y ha recorrido un extenso camino de religión.

Como ellas mismas comentan, para ello, la Iglesia que es ante todo madre, nos da un margen de tiempo suficiente para conocer a fondo el carisma y la obligación de ser monja, esa era la vida que Candy había elegido.

Candy cambio su vida, su formación y a partir de ese día, empieza a contar el periodo de vida efectiva de religión.

Ella era muy feliz con su nueva vida, porque fue una monja muy especial que todos la amaban, oraba y rezaba todos los días de su vida, el Padre Nuestro, Ave María y el Credo, que era base de su religión católica.

Todos los niños y toda la gente amaban mucho a Candy, se sintieron muy felices con ella, sin duda ella era la mejor monja, todos sus familiares y amigos se sintieron orgullosos de Candy.

Candy canta a su padre celestial porque es muy feliz con su nueva vida…

_**Me viste a mí, cuando nadie me vio**_

_**me amaste a mí, cuando nadie me amo. **_

_**y me diste nombre, yo soy tu niña**_

_**la niña de tus ojos**_

_**porque me amaste a mí. **_

_**y me diste nombre, yo soy tu niña**_

_**la niña de tus ojos**_

_**porque me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mi**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**te amo más que a mi vida**_

_**y me diste nombre, yo soy tu niña**_

_**la niña de tus ojos**_

_**porque me amaste a mi**_

_**me amaste a mí.**_

_**y me diste nombre, yo soy tu niña**_

_**la niña de tus ojos**_

_**porque me amaste a mi**_

Candy llego hacer feliz con su nueva vida, pues ya no amaba a Terry, solo amaba a Dios y era un ejemplo cristiano, dedico su vida a Dios, solo amaba a su Padre Celestial.

Esta fue la vida de dos cristianos, Candy y Terry, no volvieron a encontrarse nunca más, ya no se amaban, se olvidaron por completos el uno y el otro, solo amaban a Dios, su padre eterno y tuvieron una vida diferente, dieron todo su amor a Dios, solo Dios pertenecía en sus corazones y llegaron a la Gloria Celestial.

**Fin **

…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto escribir porque amo a mi padre celestial porque Dios existe, espero si, una Candy refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry, diferente y con un don especial como cristiano, no les deje un final juntos, porque este minific solo se asemeja al amor a Dios y no a la pareja.

Es como por decir la historia de las personas que dedican su vida a Dios, así como un sacerdote, solo que diferentes religiones. por semana santa lo comparto, con un destino diferente.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

No se molesten conmigo, pero este minific me dedico a Dios, lo que hacen las monjas y sacerdotes siguen su camino fiel a Dios.

Si son ateos, algún día creerán en Dios. jejee... sí son cristianos, nunca olvides a tu padre celestial.

Respóndanme esta pregunta... ¿Qué opinan de este minific? … ¿Qué es Dios para ustedes? su respuesta me hará muy feliz...

De acá una semana pública el próximo minific es – Tengo ganas de ti pasión y amor de Candy y Terry. Basada al CCFS.

Gracias…


End file.
